battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
David
|episode = BFDI: "Gardening Hero" |place = BFDI: 8th (331 votes) "BFDIA": 30th (to join) |allies = *Announcer *Spongy *Pen *Needle *Rocky *Nickel *Leafy ( only in BFB ) |enemies = *Dora *Firey *Bubble *Pencil *Ice Cube *Balloony *Leafy ( in BFDI- leafy's side ) |color = Gray (outline), White (head color) |voice = Michael Huang |first = Vomitaco |last = Today's Very Special Episode |recc = TDICaitlincookegroup|team = Beep|deaths = 2|kills = }} David is a male contestant in Battle for Dream Island. He was created by TDICaitlincookegroup on YouTube after 39 voters voted for him to be eliminated despite not being up for elimination at the time. David joins the game due to him being the recommended character with most votes in Reveal Novum at 102, beating Bomby at 73 votes. Practically all of his dialogue is "Aw, seriously!?", added to the fact that he has a high-pitched voice, has caused him to be seen as very annoying among the contestants and viewers, arguably making him one of the most hated contestants on the show. Because of this hatred, he was eliminated in BFDI as soon he was up for voting. Appearance David appears to be a stick figure that is poorly drawn. His outline and facial details are gray, and his face is white. His face does not express any emotion. Character coverage BFDI In Vomitaco, David was first recognized when the Announcer explained that even though he was not a contestant at the time, he had received 39 votes for elimination. This was one of 3 episodes where he said something else other than his catchphrase, saying "Yeah?". In The Reveal, it is revealed that 1 out of 30 handpicked recommended characters could be voted into the game. Being one of the 30, David campaigns by turning red and throwing a temper tantrum. In Reveal Novum, David's first day of competition begins when he receives the most votes to join the game. During the staring contest, he uses his red-faced temper tantrum ability to scare his opponents, causing them to flinch and thus, blinking in the process. This strategy did not work against Pencil, however, who simply laughed at David, and even mocked his catchphrase. David eventually blinks the next morning upon seeing the sun, due to his allergic reaction to sunrises. Despite not receiving any points at the start of his game, he managed to earn second place in the staring contest and got 30 points on the scoreboard, avoiding elimination in his first episode in the game. In Rescission, David, along with Ice Cube, Rocky, Bubble, and Leafy all avoided their mud-caked shovels that Speaker threw at them during Cake at Stake. This upsets Speaker, who proceeds to cry acid all over Ice Cube, Rocky, and David. His points were later traded for 30 teddy bears. During the unicycle race, David (literally) begins beeping "Mary had a Little Lamb" as an 8-bit melody and has 3 heads at the end. Right before reaching the finish line, he runs into Firey, and he burns into ashes. Unable to finish the race, he is put up for elimination along with Icy and Spongy. In Gardening Hero, David was eliminated this episode with a record of 331 votes. It is later announced that a loser was going to rejoin the game. David campaigns by saying his catchphrase. When Announcer demands that he should say something else, he yells "NO!". This marks the 2nd episode in which he said something other than his catchphrase. In The Glistening, David is one of the 10 eliminated contestants to vote Ice Cube to be eliminated, actually saying "Aw...-Ice Cube!" while turned into Steven. This marks the 3rd and last episode David says something other than his catchphrase. It is later revealed that David received 41 votes and placed 7th in the Rejoin, so he can't rejoin. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, because he was immune to bugs, David was the only contestant to survive the bug attack. Speaker then decides to recreate everyone by cloning David 20 times, 17 for the TLC members and 4 all dressed in costumes for the final 4. All the Davids disappear when everyone returns. In Return of the Hang Glider, his final appearance, David chooses to say his catchphrase instead of saying "Cake at Stake!" with the rest of the eliminated contestants. At the final Cake at Stake, David votes Leafy to win Dream Island, expressing his opinion by transforming into "Leafy David" from Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. After Firey wins Dream Island, David is able to convince him into letting him onto the island, simply by saying his catchphrase. BFDIA In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, David only got 251 votes to join Season 2, and would not be competing in BFDIA. He, along with all the losers, were flung to the LOL. In The Long-lost Yoyle City, Team No-Name was traveling through Davidland, which (as the name implies) is a land full of Davids. IDFB David, along with the other recommended characters in Welcome Back is trapped in the TLC and LOL. He is yet to be freed. BFB David is chosen by Leafy to be on Beep, possibly showing that she is now friends with David. In Episode 4, he also reacts negatively to the cake being made out of Rocky’s Vomit. Vote History Deaths #Rescission ##Is killed when he is in contact with Announcer’s acid. ##Burns to dust when he comes in contact with Firey. Kills David has yet to kill another character. Trivia *So far, David has said 6 things other than his catchphrase: "No!!" and "Yeah?", "Seriously?", bleeping (noise) the song 'Mary Had a Little Lamb', "Ice Cube!" (while turning into Steven), and "!wA" *In Reveal Novum, David beat 29 other recommended characters including Bomby by 29 votes. *As of Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, David has the 2nd shortest competition time on the show, only competing in 2 episodes, tying with Dora, and those two were only beaten by Donut. **Weirdly, all 3 of those names start with a D. *David is one of 2 recommended competitors that is not named after the object it is (he is called "David" instead of "stick figure"). Another person whose name isn't from an object is Dora. *There was much dispute over whether or not if David was an inanimate object or not. This is because a stick figure can also be called a stick person, and a human is typically referred to as a person. This controversy was also referenced on the show, prior to David's elimination. *David is allergic to sunrises, which was revealed in Reveal Novum. *David is immune to bugs, along with Gelatin. *David and Dora are not related, as Dora had rapidly said that in "Get Digging", where she also said that she had tried to kill David many times but failed. *David, Dora, and Robot Flower are the only contestants to have limbs that do not move. *In Episode 15, David got 39 votes, and he wasn't supposed to like Artofliving123 once voting for the Announcer. *David has said his catchphrase 30 times in season 1. *David is the only contestant that instead of a recovery center has a David Cloner, though it is unclear that if he dies he goes to the Master Recovery Center. *David along with Dora are the only objects (not including other recommended characters that did not debut) that resemble humans. *David ranked 18th to join BFDIA out of the original 21 BFDI contestants. *Michael Huang claims drinking lots of water helps him voice David. *David was the last contestant to be created (As seen in B.A.G.U.E.T.T.E 1B). *Including Vomitaco, David's vote total is 513, about half of Flower's total. *Even though David was in BFDI, he was never included in the intro. *Like Woody, David is another season 1 contestant to never kill another character. *In BFDIA, Ice Cube's favorite screen is 3 Davids. It seems as if she is good friends with David, knowing she is friends with everyone but her enemies, but ironic due to the fact that David dislikes Ice Cube. *David is one of the 5 classic characters to not join BFDIA, along with Pen, Eraser, Blocky, and Snowball. *David the only original contestant that did not join BFDIA that was not in Blocky's alliance. *There's a place called "Davidland", where the ground is filled with copies of David. **Its origin might be the David Cloner. *There is another person called Steven that looks just like David but with a smile, this might be the cause of the David Cloner. *David is also the only contestant in the entirety of BFDI and BFDIA to never kill someone else. *David is the only contestant to be eliminated in BFDI by the Double Laser Powered Teleportation Device. *David is the first person to be eliminated after the points are gone. *Assets for David weren't released, although assets for Dora have. *David's asset is often used to make human characters like Dora or Michelle Obama. (See Variations of David for more.) *David is the only contestant in the BFDI(A) series to have both a rejoin audition and join audition. *David is the only contestant to never have his appearance changed. *David has many different looks, like Flower David, Dora, etc. *Despite having no visible tongue, he was shown licking a jawbreaker in Lick Your Way To Freedom. *David appears to hate vomit as he was the only member of Beep who was disgusted with the cake his team prepared for Four in Today's Very Special Episode. *David survived his first elimination in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset. Gallery David_aw_seriously.png|David idle. David.png|David's promo picture. David Blicking.jpg|David blinking in "Reveal Novum". david mini.png David U.png|David's angry. Eyebrow'd_David.png|David with eyebrows. david being eliminated.png|David in the elimination process in BFDI 19. David TeamIcon.png Screen Shot 2017-12-24 at 12.12.31 AM.png|David in BFB 4. davidd.png References Category:Characters Category:David Category:Males Category:Recommended Characters Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Stick Figures Category:Contestants Category:Non-Objects Category:Appeared on The Tidepool Category:IDFB TLC Category:Arms and Legs Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Beep